Reasons
by MistressShawyn
Summary: A few years after the war, Harry has married Ginny, but now he is rethinking it all, with reasons for why he should be with Hermione instead, who is now married to Ron. *Some things will be different from books/movies* Sorry, not all too good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Three years have come to pass and we find our brave hero happy and safe. Harry James Potter looked up from the Daily Prophet; he forced a smile onto his face at the sight of his wife. Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter stood in the doorway of their large bedroom, her tightest nightgown hugging her curves. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Harry…" she purred out as she walked over to their king size bed. She stopped at his side of the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Harry succumbed to the passion before his better judgment hit him and he pulled away. "Not tonight Ginny." He whispered after he had pulled back.

Harry watched the frown creep across her face, and slowly change to a pout. "Why not?" she asked.

"I don't feel all too comfortable making love with you, when my two best friends are sleeping over just down the hall." Harry said as he averted his eyes back to the newspaper in his hands.

Ginny grumbled as she crawled over Harry to her side of the bed, "Why does it matter? They're probably shagging as we speak. Plus, I put up an excellent silencing charm." Ginny said looking over at her husband.

Harry scowled at the thought of Hermione and Ron having sex in his home. "I don't care Ginny." He said firmly. "Let them do as they please, but I am not doing it tonight."

"You only say that because it's Hermione over there. If it was just Ron, we would be stark naked." Ginny defended.

"Ginny!" Harry growled. "I'm… not… in… the mood." He leaned over, turned his bedside light off, flooding the room with darkness. He slammed his newspaper onto the bedside table and took his glasses off. He rolled over so he was facing away from Ginny, "G'night." He angrily mumbled. _It has nothing to do with Hermione. I'm simply not in the mood…gah, what am I kidding? It's all about Hermione._ Harry thought before sleep finally washed over him.

Harry awoke the next morning with a massive migraine. He slid his glasses on and walked down the many stairs to the large kitchen. "G'mornin' Harry!" a chipper voice said.

Harry groaned as he sat on the stool at the bar, "Mornin'." He said slowly.

"Harry you look horrible…! Are you okay?" Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes to see Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley leaning across the bar to get a closer look at him. Harry's emerald green eyes met her chocolate brown ones as she searched his eyes for a hint.

"I don't feel too good 'Mione. I've got a massive migraine. It feels like chimpanzees are having a rave in my head, a thrashing massive rave…" Harry grumbled tiredly.

"Oh I have the best treatment for that. Just one moment." She said as she turned away from Harry. "Here ya go." She said a moment later, handing him a steamy cup of coffee.

"Thank you 'Mione. How come, even after we're married to our loved ones, you're still taking such good care of me?" Harry asked with a gentle smile.

"You're the Chosen One silly, even now. So, someone's gotta help you out." She said with a bright grin. "And c'mon Harry, you'd do the same thing for me. After everything we've been through…" Hermione was interrupted by a pitch black own swooping in and dropping a letter in front of Harry.

"Thank you Cerberus." He said as he unrolled the letter to see Ginny's handwriting sprawled out across the parchment.

_Harry,_

_ Obviously you forgot Ron and I would be leaving for a mission for a month…possibly longer. But I understand, Hogwarts has tossed a lot onto your plate again. Ron would like me to remind you to take care of Hermione. I love you and I'm already missing you. I'll write you again when I arrive._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

"Shit…I had forgotten…"Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"N-Nothing 'Mione." Harry said, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**This story came to me when I watched a video on YouTube.**

**It was, 101 Reasons to Ship Harry & Hermione by tennisgirlxoxo**

** watch?v=MpfjHUSlrU8**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Glasses

Harry looked across his library to see Hermione curled up in a chair. He sighed lightly to himself, out of the three of them she was the most to change, but all at the same time, she had been the least to change. Ron had become a harder version of himself; he didn't seem to have as much fun. Whether it was from the actual travel and war, or if it was from the tragic loss of his older brother Fred, no one could tell. Harry always seemed to be reliving the moments of the war, and he himself was a shell of the boy he used to be, unless he was around Hermione. Hermione had changed all in one day. After that day in Malfoy Manor, she wasn't as fun-loving; she didn't seem to enjoy the smaller things in life anymore. But, one could find her curled up somewhere with a huge book in her small lap. She was the one who said she wasn't the same as she used to be, she had changed completely, but Harry still saw the girl he had met on the train nine years ago.

_"Have either of you seen a toad…a boy named Neville's lost one…" a girl's voice said. It distracted me from what Ron was doing and I looked up to see a girl with bushy, curly, brown hair standing in the door to our compartment. "Oh! You're doing magic, let's see then."_

_"Erhem…" Ron said, clearing his throat and looking down at his rat Scabbers. "Sunshine daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He recited, pointing his want at the rat, only to see it flash, but then fail._

_"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example…" she said walking in and sitting in front of me. She pointed her wand at me and said, "Occulus reparo." I pulled my glasses of in amazement to see them fixed. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger."_

_"Harry, what did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked me in Diagon Alley as Hagrid walked away. "Occulus reparo." She said lightly._

_I pulled them off my face to see them fixed once again, "I definitely need to remember that one." I said with a grin, making her smile shyly._

_"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into Grimmauld Place._

_"Harry!" Ginny shouted as she jumped into my arms. "Oh thank god you got the Christmas holidays off." She said planting a kiss on my lips. I put her down and smiled brightly at her. "What happened to your glasses love?"_

_I chuckled lightly at the memory, "One of the boys in class. His spell went a little haywire. He sorta reminds me of good ole Seamus Finnegan…come to think of it, Finnegan is his last name…"_

_Ginny pulled her want out of her pocket, pointing it at my face. "Occulu-_  
_Before she could finish, I smacked her wand out of her hands. "What the hell Harry!" she demanded angrily._

_"S-Sorry. It's just…not something I want from you. I-I can handle it myself." I stuttered as I pictured Hermione doing it all of those times through the years._

Harry chuckled lightly at the memories. He was about to turn his attention back to the book he had in his lap, but he saw Hermione giving him a funny look. "What?" he asked with a grin.

"What's so funny?" she responded with a raised eyebrow. Now there's the Hermione I know from when she knew me and Ron were up to something. He thought.

"Memories." Harry said with a shrug. He received a questioning look so he added, "You wanna know something peculiar?"

"Sure Harry." Hermione said as she slid her bookmark into her book and closed it, giving him her full attention.

"I've never let Ginny fix my glasses." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"You know me, I'm always breaking my glasses in some way or another, and ever since me and her got together, I've never let her do it. The first time she tried…I sorta smacked her wand from her hand…She was so mad…but I tried to cover it up…" Harry explained with a sheepish smile.

"Why is this Harry?" Hermione asked as she got up and made her way over to the couch. She sat down beside him, folding her feet up underneath her just like she always used to.

"I see you…and it's not the same as when you did it…I feel as if…it's just something for us…n-not Ginny." Harry said, feeling his face get hot, and he knew he was blushing like a teenager.

Hermione let a small, true laugh trickle from her mouth. "I understand Harry. Ron's lucky he doesn't wear glasses, I'd never do it for him…I've had kids at school ask me to…And…I-I just can't bring myself to do it…I blinded one boy for a week trying to do it…I had messed up so much…" she said laughing harder now.

Harry felt a chuckle form and then release himself at the poor child. "That's horrible Hermione." He said with a teasing grin.

"I know…McGonagall questioned me for HOURS…I told her, and then she got this smug look…and said something really weird and told me I could leave." Hermione said.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"Maybe another time…" Hermione said getting up and going back to her chair and large book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Lies**

Harry looked to his left at Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, then to his right at Hermione. Taking a trip down memory lane had Harry feeling a tad uncomfortable, remembering that Hermione had lied to the older woman for him their entire school life.

* * *

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up. I looked over at her, her uniform was a mess from the attack of the troll and her eyes were still a tad puffy from crying all day.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall questioned from between Professor Quirrel and Professor Snape. I did notice his leg was bleeding but I put my attention back on Hermione.

"I went looking for the troll, I'd read all about them and thought I could handle it. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me…I'd probably be dead." Hermione said as calmly and seriously as if it were the truth. I stood there dumbfounded that Hermione Granger had just lied to three teachers…for me…and for Ron too.

* * *

"We'd just found Harry when he said…" Hermione froze, looking at me from the corner of her eye. My stomach churned uncomfortably as she closed her mouth, obviously deciding to not tell them what I had said.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." I filled in almost instantly, hoping to cover up Hermione's falter. I then made a mental note to thank her for this later.

* * *

I froze at the sound of that annoying giggle. I turned slowly with Cho Chang at my side to see Dolores Umbridge smiling cruelly at us. "Out…after hours." She said.

I was about to reply when another voice came up, "Oh there you two are. Oh hello Professor."

I knew that voice behind me well enough without Umbridge putting a name with it. "Miss Granger, please tell me you wrote them up." Umbridge said.

"Oh no ma'am. They were helping me in the library. I asked Harry to start to walk Cho back to her common room while I packed up, and I'd catch them later." Hermione explained as she came to stand on the other side of me.

"I see…Well, you and Mr. Potter go on back to your common room, I'll take Miss Chang to where she belongs." Umbridge said with a slight hint of sadness at the fact she could not give me another detention.

"Can do." Hermione said, tugging my sleeve for me to follow her. "G'night Cho, and thank you for helping me out." She said as we walked passed Umbridge.

"Your welcome Hermione." Cho called after us. I owed Hermione big time since she knew exactly what Cho and I were doing.

"Thank you Hermione." I said once we were in the common room.

"Yes…your welcome, night." And with that Hermione was on her way up the stairs to the girls' dorms. I knew why she had did it, it was because I'd been in enough trouble this year, and it was saving me from another painful detention with the toad-woman.

* * *

Harry dropped his fork when he felt a sharp pang go through his right side. He looked over to see Hermione eyeing him suspiciously. "What?" he asked.

"You've been grinning at your plate life a madman for approximately five minutes! What's going on?" she asked.

"Just thinking back to the good old days." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"What now?" Hermione asked with a hint of exasperation. Her face showed that she hoped it was about Ron, but deep inside she hoped it was about her again.

Harry chuckled a little at her conflicted expression. "Oh just how much of a liar you were back in school." He said with a smile.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw McGonagall lean forward a little to raise an eyebrow. "I was not a liar Harry!" she protested.

Harry chuckled heartily before replying, "Oh you were…shall I tell Minerva just a few of the times I could remember, wow, two of them were to her."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she shook her head, "All those lies were to keep your butt safe Harry. If I hadn't lied so often, you'd be dead…" she said meeting his eyes.

McGonagall laughed lightly, "Oh Miss Granger, I know. You don't have to try to hide it from me." She said.

"It's Weasley now Minerva." Hermione said uneasily, her face going a little red.

"Oh…it is isn't it? That's right. But like I said, I already know." McGonagall said with a wink.

* * *

**I would like to thank...**

**starboy454**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**and the guests**

**For reviewing this.**

**Please do keep on reading and if you have any possible ideas for this send them on in, and if they tie in with what I have planned, I might incorporate them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Understanding

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the man. The man before him was saying that it would be great if the TriWizard Tournament came back.

"It would be a great experience for the students of all three schools!" the man protested gently. Harry scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You have a problem with this?" the man demanded.

"Actually, I do. I lost the respect of half the school…actually, the whole Wizarding world. I was 14 years old when I was forced to be in that dumb thing…I lost one of my dearest friends to Voldemort, and only one of my friends actually understood it all in the end." Harry snapped angrily, looking at Hermione from the corner of his eye, seeing her face tint red.

The man rolled his eyes, "Who are you?" he asked looking at Harry.

Harry chuckled and pushed his bangs out of his face, showing the lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead. The man stumbled back, his eyes wide in fear. "Yeah, I know you were a Death Eater…I remember you…and Hogwarts does not want this…do we McGonagall?"

McGonagall glanced at Harry, smiling brightly at the fact that Harry had done all the talking, she then looked at Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley? What do you think?" she asked the girl who had been in the corner, dead silent, and glaring at the man the whole time.

Hermione stepped forward and stopped beside Harry, taking his hand gently for support. "I am with my best friend on this. I do not want to see any of my students go through something as life changing as what Harry had gone through. It had practically ruined Harry's life even more." Hermione growled.

The man nodded and walked out of McGonagall's office, his head held high. "That went well." McGonagall said smiling lightly at Harry and Hermione, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Why did you only call us in here? What about the others?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most would've agreed with that man." McGonagall said lightly, "I didn't want the tournament here, so I knew you two would agree."

Harry nodded with a small smile. "Thank you Headmistress." He said, looking down at his feet, as he thought back to when he had been thrown unwillingly into the tournament.

* * *

_"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted out across the Great Hall, for all three schools to hear. I sat there, dumbfounded as I stared up at the older man._

_"Harry!" Hermione whispered into my ear. I didn't begin to move until I felt her start to push me. "For goodness sake, just go." She whispered as she shoved me off the table. I stumbled a little and turned back to look at her. "Go on." She mouthed encouragingly. I nodded and walked down the aisle, ignoring the harsh comments erupting around me._

* * *

_"Harry…You can do this…I know you can." Hermione whispered into my ear._

_"How can I do something I do not want to do?" I asked looking at her with sorrow. If there was anything I did not want at this moment, it was to be practicing this spell so I could face a dragon. "Hermione…Can we stop?"_

_"No Harry! You must do this!" Hermione snapped._

_I sighed, "I wish Ron were here to help too." I said quietly._

_Hermione huffed lightly as she walked over to me. "Me too, but all that matters at this moment, is that I believe you Harry. I know you did not put your name into the Goblet." She said quietly, her chocolate brown eyes meeting my emerald green ones._

_"Thank you Hermione… for everything you've ever done for me." I said with a gentle smile._

_"Care to try this spell again?" she asked with a small smile._

_I nodded as I stood up and popped my neck a little and looked at the quill that was on the table twenty feet away from me. "Accio quill." I said, causing the quill to fly at me. I reached up and caught it in my fist with a triumphant smile._

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione again, realizing they were still holding hands he pulled his hand away. He turned to look at Hermione, "Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked over at her, "Yes Harry?" she asked as they made their way out of the office.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For understanding everything all through these years." He said stopping her.

Hermione looked up into his green eyes and smiled brightly, "What are friends for Harry?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "That's the thing…it's always been something special you've had Hermione…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ron never believed me. He thought I had put my name into the Goblet…and he was one of the slight skeptics when I said Voldemort was back…but you, you've always understood me Hermione." He said, making her blush, her face almost as red as a tomato. "Thank you…It means more to me than you'd ever know." He then threw his arms around her and enveloped her into a tight hug. "I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't had you through all these years." He whispered. He pulled away and slid into a passageway that led straight to his dorm, his mind still fixed on the brunette girl he had just left in the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it was such a wait, I could not think of anything for his chapter.**

**Thank you for those of you who are favoriting this, and following it and reviewing it!**  
**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**  
**I know you people hate when you think we have updated this, but this is all you get. I am so sorry for not updating this story, but I have hit a total writer's block for this. And it really saddens me. All I can tell you now is the title of the next chapter, Mother. So please, just bear with me until I figure out how I want this all to go.**  
**Next order of business, I want to know what pairing I should use for a story based on Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. If you are a member just shoot on over there and send in your answer, if you are not review this with at least two of the following:**  
**Fred x Hermione**

**Harry x Hermione**

**George x Hermione**

**Charlie x Hermione**

**Draco x Hermione**

**George x Luna**

**Thank you for your patience and I will try my hardest to properly update this soon. :)**  
_**~MistressShawyn**_


End file.
